pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Crown of Fangs
Crown of Fangs, an adventure by Tito Leati with support articles by F. Wesley Schneider and J.D. Wiker and fiction by James L. Sutter, is the sixth and final chapter in the Curse of the Crimson Throne adventure path and was released in August 2008. Contents This volume of ''Pathfinder Adventure Path features a discussion of Varisia's largest dungeon—the untold vaults below Castle Korvosa, full details on the notorious dragon behind the curse of the Crimson Throne, and many new monsters to vex and plague high-level heroes. This edition also contains a preview of of the third Pathfinder adventure path, Second Darkness and the usual features, including a bestiary of new monsters and another installment in Pathfinder Eando Kline's Pathfinder's Journal. Foreward: "95 Encounter Areas" by James Jacobs (4) : James Jacobs hail's designer Tito Leati's mapping skills, examines the fate of several allies and enemies the PCs may have left behind when they traveled beyond the city's walls, and gives hints of dark things to come in the Second Darkness adventure path. 1. "Crown of Fangs" by Tito Leati (6) : The heroes return to Korvosa to find their home city in a stranglehold of martial law and cruelty—and that Queen Ileosa has neared her goal of achieving immortality. With the holy weapon Serithtial in their hands, they must confront old enemies and explore ancient Thassilonian ruins if they hope to save the people of Korvosa from fueling a mad queen's lust for immortality. 2. "Relics of Kazavon" by JD Wiker (62) : Through life and beyond death, Kazavon is a name that has scarred the lands and haunted the people of Avistan for centuries. Discover the history of the draconic champion of the god of pain, learn of the seven artifacts crafted from his indestructible bones, and dare a heptamerous quest to finally rid Golarion of this deathless tyrant for all time. 3. "Harrow Deck of Many Things" by F. Wesley Schneider and the Paizo Staff (68) :More than a tool of veiled mysticism and ancient superstitions, the Harrow holds ties to powers far beyond the safe and solid paths of Golarion. Face the wrath of the Tyrant, bargain with the Foreign Trader, and feel the embrace of the Feathered Serpent as you unleash the true power of the Harrow! 4. "Pink Like Me" (Pathfinder's Journal) by James L. Sutter (74) :Out of the frying pan and into the fire! With only his wayfinder to guide him, Eando Kline’s travels lead him to the savage city of Urgir, the orc-ruled capital of the Hold of Belkzen. 5. "Bestiary" by F. Wesley Schneider & Tito Leati (80) :* akaruzug :* bdellavritra :* mobogo :* phistophilus Adventure overview Its people captives in their own city, Korvosa teeters on the brink of absolute ruin. It is time to besiege Castle Korvosa—the monolithic bastion of the city’s spreading corruption—and throw down the insane Queen Ileosa. Yet what evils have gathered in the disgraced royal house, what are the cruel monarch’s true motivations, and will even a centuries old artifact be enough to finally break the Curse of the Crimson Throne? Crown of Fangs Crown of Fangs Crown of Fangs Crown of Fangs Crown of Fangs Crown of Fangs Crown of Fangs Crown of Fangs Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks